Don't Knock It Till You Try It
by EmiJ
Summary: Naruto thinks Sasuke is too inexperienced and wants to teach him how to kiss.


"How do you know you hate it if you've never tried it?" I ask Sasuke as I hold his arms to his bed. "You know it isn't good to be so judgmental of other people." I smile as I straddle his hips and decide to tease him a little more. "Have you even _kissed_ a girl, Sasuke?"

He's blushing underneath me with his head looking to his left. "Why would I do that? Do I look like a romantic type of person?" The embarrassed scowl present on his face is just so... him.

I think it over a moment. He really doesn't seem interested in anybody. I've never seen him get caught up on someone, or compliment their appearance, or take anyone up on their offers when they ask him out. "Well," I begin to answer his question, "no, you don't seem the romantic type... but that doesn't mean you don't crave affection, right?" He looks at me and furrows his brow. "Don't you want to know what it feels like to hold someone really close? Or know what soft lips feel like on yours? Or what someone else's tongue feels like inside your—"

Sasuke cuts me off and stares me square in the face. "No, that's disgusting! In fact, get the fuck off! Your body heat is suffocating me." He breaks his wrists free of my grip. He tries to push me off with his slim arms and wriggles around between my thighs. There's no escape.

I lean down to press our chests together and move my lips close to his neck as I say, "Hm? This bothers you? You smell so good, Sasuke..."

"Stop!" he yells as he pushes my face away. When I sit straight back up, I capture his hands this time, and lace our fingers together at the sides of his head.

"You're eighteen years old! You need experience by now! Do you know how many girls I've slept with?"

"Six. Fucking man-whore," he teases.

"How'd you know that?" He stares at me with the 'really?' face. I shake it off. I tell Sasuke everything. "How many girls have I kissed, then?" No way he'll be able to guess that one.

"Fourteen. Fifteen if you count the guy that was dressed up as a girl in that play you were in." Even I forgot about that one.

"God damn, teme, so you must know how far behind you are. I mean, you don't have my charm but—"

"Please. If I wanted to kiss someone, or hold someone, or even _fuck_ someone, people would line up from here to down the street to get a taste," Sasuke says haughtily and licks his lips. God, I want to smack that fucking smirk right off his face. "But I don't want to," he adds as he shrugs.

My fingers tighten around Sasuke's and his do the same to mine, trying to push my hands away. He angrily shows his teeth and struggles under my weight and I grin mischievously down at him. "Let me be your first kiss."

He doesn't even think about it when he looks at me and says, "Fuck no."

"C'mon!" I whine. "Sasuke, I've known you for a decade and a half—"

"—you could just say fifteen years—"

"A DECADE AND A HALF, SASUKE." It makes it sound like a longer amount of time. "Please?" I beg.

"No!"

"Please?!"

"I said, 'no'!"

"Sasuke..." I give him a sad face.

He sighs so deeply. "Will you get off of me if I say 'yes'?" His slightly blushing, defeated face turns to the side again.

I stare at him in shock for a moment before shaking my head and half-yelling, "Yes!"

"Fine. Get to it." He faces me with his eyes closed and parted lips. His spikey hair is barely sprawled out on the pillow underneath his head, and his bangs are broken across his forehead thanks to gravity. I never really noticed how good-looking he really is. Sure, he's an attractive guy, but even I might be... _really_ attracted to him.

His fingers tighten around mine again as he feels me lean in. I hear him take a short breath through his mouth. His palms become faintly clammy in my hands. He's nervous. "You know, if you really don't want me to kiss you, I don't want to force it," I say gently. "I was just messing around, Sasuke. I know to some people, this is a big deal so... Tell me if you really don't want me to do it and I won't. I'll stop and I won't tell anyone. Promise." I wait, but Sasuke doesn't open his eyes or say any words. He closes his lips for a moment to swallow and then licks and parts them again. Maybe he sees this as his excuse to finally kiss someone? To break out of that cold shell he seems to live in and be able to put the blame on someone else—me, in this case. I don't mind.

"Here goes, then." I lean down, press our chests together, and give Sasuke a tender kiss on the lips. I don't do anything extraordinary or fancy. Just a little peck of four soft lips coming together. I back up slightly, to look down at his mouth. He's smiling. I smile hugely when I see that. "See, not too bad, huh?" I say quietly an inch from his chin.

"Shut up," he replies in the same low tone.

I decide to ask Sasuke for him, knowing his pride often gets in the way of things he actually wants, "Do you want another one?" He nods his head and I don't waste any time. His thumb lightly rubs my hand and I slowly move in and kiss him again, this time the sides of our noses press together and our chins touch. It's such an intimate kiss. And we part only to kiss again, and again, and again. He picks up on it easily, as everything else he does, and by the time I officially decide to pull away, his head lifts from the pillow to chase me. Our mouths don't connect though, and he looks embarrassed from rejection when he opens his eyes. His pouty face is back as he lets his head fall back to the pillow. "Awwhh, Sasuke, you're actually kind of cute," I smile. Really cute, as a matter of fact. But I won't let him know I'm serious.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yells. His hands disconnect from mine to cover is extremely flushed face.

"Awh, don't be like that!" I comfort. "You're a good kisser, Sasuke."

"Of course I am." Although he sounds embarrassed, the smug expression is back, good lord.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you practice on your pillow?" I joke. He looks at me and gives a small smile before light-heartedly pushing my shoulder.

Sasuke sits up, with me still straddling his hips. The suddenness makes even me blush. He reaches his incredibly soft, slender hands up to hold the sides of my jaw and neck. "Can I?" he suggests almost inaudibly just under my chin with his eyes flickering from my eyes to my mouth.

"Of course." I feel like I'm beaming as Sasuke moves up to kiss me. We peck lightly as we did before. I don't want to initiate anything more at first, but then embarrassed Sasuke tries to ask, "Um, how do... you, uh..." This is a new side of him. Shy, unsure, and to me, it's strange of him. But how this bastard is managing to make me think he's absolutely adorable is beyond me.

"I thought you said it was gross," I mock and wink at him.

"Fine," he says snootily, like he's the one doing _me_ a favor. He lets his body fall back to the bed.

"Stop doing that," I command as I lift him back up by his shoulders. "Here..." I say softly. His face is close to mine again and as I lean in to kiss him, I gently slide my tongue into his mouth. He doesn't taste like anything. His tongue is soft, like every other part of him I've touched today. He's so... delicate. Frail. Fragile. He's not normally, but in this situation, his unsureness is causing him to hold back and hesitate a little. His curious tongue touches mine. I remove mine from his mouth to kiss him harder on the lips than before, and when we come together again, his tongue easily enters my mouth. I love kissing Sasuke. I love it. If I could do one thing for the rest of my life, this would be it.

He copies me; he removes his tongue and kisses me hard. Our teeth tap together and Sasuke quickly mumbles, "Sorry," before continuing on. Over the course of about ten minutes, I help him learn how to put the basic components of kissing together and he's pretty much a pro. He always does well learning new things, so it doesn't surprise me.

I feel like I'm testing him towards the end. Looking for things he could improve on—there isn't too much saliva, he doesn't have bad breath, he isn't shoving his tongue down my throat, and his kisses are placed with purpose. He's set. His hands start roaming down to my shoulders, then to my arms, then to my sides, and I forget that this is the first make-out session Sasuke has ever had with anyone. He's incredible. He's... he's turning me on.

I hold his face and give him one last good kiss before I part with finality. I can't be getting a boner in Sasuke's bedroom thanks to Sasuke himself. I chuckle as my palms find his shoulders. "Still gross?" I ask.

I'm expecting another sassy or sarcastic answer, but he smiles and breathlessly says, "No. No, not at all. At least not with you." That makes us both blush, like neither one of us expected him to say that.

I sit up on my knees so Sasuke can pull his legs out from underneath me. He sits holding onto his knees in front of him and places his forehead on top of them. "What's up?" I ask.

Sasuke lifts up his head only to shake it and grin in disbelief. "I can't fucking believe you got me to do that. Damn man-whore."

I smirk and ruffle his hair. "That was all you," I say. "Now you best start on that line forming down the street, huh? People waiting to fuck you."

"I don't know about all that."

"Just open a kissing booth and never have to work again," I jokingly suggest.

"Might as well," he says while he laughs. He pauses a moment, then says, "I appreciate it, Naruto."

That caught me off guard, but I crawl over to him, say, "Anytime," and begin to kiss him again.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it!


End file.
